


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by botanistlester (Skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Eyes Lester, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonflowers/pseuds/botanistlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan listens to music super loudly in class. Phil sits right behind him and gets to know him through his music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So i meant to get this out last week as celebration for hitting 7k followers on tumblr but I’ve suddenly been jam-packed with exams so it took me a bit longer than I originally thought :c So thanks so much for 7k! This is a prompt that an anon sent in and I fell in love with it so I hope you love it as much as I do c: Enjoy!

There is nothing Phil hates more than when he can hear music through another person's headphones. He despises it, actually, especially when it's so loud that he can hear each individual word perfectly. And that's not including when a person is listening to shitty rap on full volume through their Beats headset in the middle of lecture.

At this point, Phil was either going to blow steam out of his ears or just plain pass out from annoyance and frustration.

Because some dickwad was sitting right in front of him playing Kanye West so loud that Phil was sure the other side of the room could hear it. He was surprised the professor hadn't said anything to make him turn it down, but then Phil remembered that this was university and there were over one hundred students in this classroom so Dr. Gaither probably didn't care all too much.

And the worst part? Phil couldn't even be mad at the guy because he was too attractive for him to really hold a grudge.

Dan Howell (he read the name from an essay Dan was writing on his laptop) had these stupid chocolate ganache eyes that glimmered mahogany in the light and pink lips that twinged upwards when he hears one of his favourite songs come on. Along with that small smile came a little dimple in one of his peach-coloured cheeks and he always ruffled his brunette fringe to make sure it was still perfectly straight. On some days, he would come to class with hair in little ringlets, flying every which way as he fast-walked into the classroom, cheeks as red as maraschino cherries.

Phil couldn't help but feel helplessly annoyed for the entirely wrong reason. Where he should be annoyed at the fact that Dan was listening to his music loudly in the middle of lecture, he was more irritated by the fact that he forgave the brunette because he was too cute for his own good. Phil was pretty sure he had his priorities all wrong.

Besides, he listened to pretty crappy music if Phil was being honest. It ranged from anywhere between Kanye West to My Chemical Romance and he was yet to hear a song that he actually was a fan of. Even so, it did make the class lecture a bit more enjoyable when Phil really wanted nothing more but to procrastinate and not actually do anything in class.

It was a Wednesday when Phil first noticed that Dan hadn't come to class that day, the seat in front of him filled with a person other than the familiar brunette. Of course, it was entirely possible that Dan had decided to sit elsewhere, but a quick glance around made Phil's first impression sink in with truth. He looked at the clock, noting that there was only one minute before class started up and the professor was already setting up the projector, clearing his throat as he prepared his daily teaching.

At the last minute, there was the creaking of the door before it slammed loudly behind whoever just entered, and Phil turned to stare as Dan came running in, his backpack hanging off one shoulder while his hair flew in crazy curls over his forehead. He paused in between the desks for a while, glancing over the rows until he came upon one of the only empty seats in the room, which just so happened to be next to Phil.

He started making his way over slowly, trying not to disturb the rest of his classmates while Dr. Gaither started his rant of the day, something about interpersonal experience and how to increase better communication between yourself and others. Phil didn't know whether to be annoyed that he had to listen to Dan's music right next to his ear for the rest of the class or whether he should be nervous that a beautiful man was about to sit next to him.

There was the faint smell of aftershave and Bath and Body Work's mahogany woods as he shuffled past Phil and into the seat, adjusting his backpack so that it was sitting upright on the floor. The terrible thing about this specific classroom, since it sat over a hundred students, was that it was more like an auditorium with a stage up front and foldable seats in the audience. Think of it as a movie theatre, except with a little desk table where the armrests should be. This means that Dan was only a few inches away from Phil and Phil was going to actually pull his hair out.

He tried to ignore that, though, focusing on the loops and swirls of his handwriting against the lined paper as his teacher relayed 'useful' information. Although to be frank, he could probably do with some good advice for how to make conversation with a guy way out of his league.

As if on cue, Dan dug his headphones out of his bag and plugged it into his phone, sliding them over his hair with a certain ease that Phil would never be able to possess. Knowing him, Phil would probably get tangled in the headphones and would end up an embarrassed mess. Dan started scrolling through his music with one hand, biting his lip as he seemed to contemplate. The action distracted Phil, further irritating him until he paused when Dan pressed play on a song.

Was that... Muse?

In the entire month or so that they'd been in class together, he'd never heard Dan listen to Muse before, so the epiphany was quite shocking. It was so shocking, in fact, that he couldn't help but lean over and whisper, "Is that Muse?"

Right after he said that, he immediately cringed as flashbacks from 500 Days of Summer came into his head. He sounded like fucking Summer asking if Tom was listening to The Smiths. Next all he had to say was, 'Oh, I love Muse,' and he would be straight out of the movie.

Dan looked at him in surprise, his perfectly sculpted eyebrows raising into his hairline. "Yeah, it is," he replied in a voice tinged with a southern accent. Phil was never attracted to an accent as much as he was then and he wanted to punch himself in the face for being so absolutely cheesy.

"I love Muse." Oh god damn it, Phil. Even though he didn't want to say it, he ended up saying it anyways. That's exactly what he wanted.

Dan must have been thinking the same thing as him because he chuckled, his lips turning up into a little half-smile that showed his dimple. He slid the headphones away from his ears and slung them around his neck, the music echoing loudly around them. Phil didn't mention that he should turn it down even though he was most definitely thinking it. "Is that so? Didn't know we were reenacting 500 Days of Summer."

If Phil didn't know better, he would have claimed Dan as his husband right then and there, since apparently they were the same people. They giggled and made snide comments for the rest of class, comparing their favourite albums and songs while pretending to take notes. Phil was surprised that they didn't get kicked out.

It was no surprise when Dan sat himself next to Phil during the next class, or the one after that, and even the one after that. Phil liked Dan. He was the perfect combination of cute, funny, and well, perfection. Phil couldn't even begin to explain him in such simplicity because he was so complex that any words he would be able to conjure couldn't describe the absolute magnificence that made up Dan Howell.

"Come over to my place after class," Dan said one day as he plopped down at his desk. He was looking at Phil with such a serious expression that it made him wonder if he even heard him correctly at all.

Phil raised his eyebrow, undoubtedly a startled expression on his face. "What?" He asked, making sure that he was hearing correctly.

Dan rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder with Phil, smirking to show that he was teasing. "You going deaf already, you old man?" He snickered. "I said that you should come to my place after class."

"Just because I'm a year older than you doesn't mean I'm an old man. And why do you want me to come over?"

"Because I want to hang out. Why else?"

Phil watched with pursed lips as Dan reached over to his backpack and slipped his headphones around his neck. He never actually put them over his ears anymore, but they were always there hanging around his neck. Perhaps it was a comfort thing, or something. "I don't know, you could have been asking me to come over to have sex."

Now it was Dan's turn to quirk an eyebrow, grinning widely at him. "Well, that too since you've asked so nicely."

Phil groaned lowly and covered his burning cheeks with his cold hands, trying to cool himself down a bit. "How do you say things like that so easily?" He grumbled, giving Dan a glare.

Dan snorted. "We're literally in a Psychology of Sexual Behavior class, where we've had a lady come in to talk about the best sex toys to use. I'm not exactly shy when it comes to talking about sex."

He did have a point, but Phil wasn't really talking about the sex talk and more how Dan was hitting on him so easily. If he even tried to hit on someone nearly as beautiful as Dan was, he would probably be a sputtering mess. But then again, Dan was probably teasing and most likely didn't find him very attractive, so it didn't really have the same effect. "Fine, I'll come over. As long as you promise not to try to get into my pants anymore."

He didn't know if he was imagining it, but he could have sworn there was a light dusting of pink on Dan's tanned cheek. It was gone before he could be sure, replaced with a pretty pout. "Damn, I can't really promise that, Lester," he teased, nudging Phil's shoulder with his own.

Once class was out, they walked over to Dan's apartment with their usual banter settling between them. They were arguing about whether cats or dogs were better, and Dan didn't understand how Phil could think cats were better if he was allergic. Phil couldn't really describe it but he knew it was the truth and tried not to be obvious when he stared at Dan out of the corner of his eye.

Dan's apartment was rather small, only five minutes off campus. He mentioned how he had one roommate, Melvin, but that they couldn't actually stand each other because Melvin apparently liked to have loud sex with a different girl every day. Dan mentioned how he liked to ruin it by blasting Blood on the Dance Floor loudly through the house. There were barely any furnishings in the lounge, just a small couch and a television connected to various game consoles. Thankfully, his room was much more homely, with a black and white checkered bed, books and CDs strewn over the floor, and little knick-knacks lining the walls. It looked lived-in, comfortable, and completely like how Phil expected Dan's room to be. There was even another television and a Wii in here, probably so he could separate himself from his flatmate.

"I like your room," Phil murmured, settling down on a bean bag in the corner of the room. He knew Dan wouldn't mind that he was making himself at home. Dan was the type of person who was happy whenever his friends acted as if they knew him for most of their lives.

"I like when you're in my room," Dan flirted and Phil wondered if he knew what he did to him. Dan plopped down on the floor beside him, grabbing two Wii remotes and handing one to him. "Mario Kart?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, you're on."

Dan ended up winning five times compared to Phil's single win. But that was mainly because he's a huge cheater who enjoys kicking and punching until Phil catapults himself off of the side of the track. Phil threw his remote on the floor after Dan made him lose for the sixth time. "You're such a cheater," Phil whined, pouting his lip out.

"We never established any sort of rules," Dan argued, his eyes glancing down to Phil's lips for a moment before looking away and meeting his eyes. He had a smile on his face and he seemed completely relaxed, having pushed his fringe into a quiff sometime during the game. Phil was having trouble not ravishing him right then and there.

"It's common knowledge that kicking and shoving in the middle of Mario Kart is cheating."

"I'm sorry, Phil." His voice was a bit childish when he said it, Phil's name coming out more as a 'Phiw'. It made him almost back down before he steeled himself again.

"Looks like you'll just have to make it up to me," Phil sighed, exasperated. He brushed his own hair out of his face, leaning back in the bean bag until the top of his shoulders hit the wall. His shirt rode up a bit on his stomach and he pretended not to notice when Dan raked his eyes over his exposed skin. He also tried to pretend that it didn't effect him in any way.

Dan licked his lips, Phil following his movements. Was it just him or was there a bunch of tension in the air all of a sudden? Oh God, he shouldn't have said that Dan needs to make it up to him. Everybody knows how that ends up. "And how could I make it up to you?"

Phil shrugged, his shoulders dragging against the wall behind him. "Guess you'll just have to figure that one out for yourself."

There was a silence in the air and Phil could almost imagine the lightning crackling between them. He blamed it on his own sexual frustration and tried to relax, shutting his eyes and putting his arms behind his head. He tried to pretend as if he was waiting for Dan to 'make it up to him,' whatever that means.

It was a minute before anything happened at all, and when it did, Phil almost fell out of his chair. One moment, he was waiting for Dan to do something, and the next, there were warm lips against his and long fingers brushing over his cheekbone. His heart was leaping out of his chest and he forgot to breathe for a moment, arms immediately going around Dan's waist and bringing him in closer so their chests were pressed together and there was nearly no space between them.

Phil was practically drinking him in, his head spinning and his lips moving of their own accord while Dan relaxed into his touch and tangled his fingers into Phil's hair. He heard Dan mutter something like 'Your hair is too damn soft' against his lips and he broke away in a fit of giggles, gaze meeting the warmth of Dan's own until they were both clutching their stomachs with giddy laughter.

After they calmed down and their breathing was returned to normal, Phil grinned down at Dan where he was leaning against him, face flushed a bright red colour. "I hope you learned your lesson," Phil murmured.

Dan cocked his head and pursed his lips, seeming to contemplate the statement before a wide smile took over his face. "You know what?" He asked. "I don't think I have."

So Phil kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think!


End file.
